Back to You
by summer sisters
Summary: Six Year Old Harry Potter made a wish to be loved, but he never knew that wish would take him back to a time when even he wasn't supposed to exist. Where his parents were still alive and in school.
1. Creeping shadows

Back to You  
  
Part One - The Creeping Shadows  
  
Six year old Harry Potter crouched in his cupboard, the shadows creeping across his floor, trying to sink it's talons into him. Arms were wrapped tightly around his legs, forehead resting upon knees so that he couldn't see what was around him. Tears fell from unusual bright green eyes, mingling with the dirt upon his cheeks and falling to land upon too-large clothes.  
  
He hated it here, he hated this place. The dark after all these years still frightened him, he always dreamt of green fire devouring him as the light dimmed away. He'd learned to cry quietly, to not make a sound, it would only earn him more punishment. He raised his head, and wiped at his eyes leaning against the wall.  
  
A bruise swept over a dirtied cheek, the beginnings of blue seeping through the brown. Eyelids fell over his eyes, eyebrows drawing together in concentration as around him a few things lifted from their spots. This was how he kept himself occupied over the years, this odd ability to lift things, or create things and at times he could retreat to becoming an animal. He'd found that another's perspective could be entertaining. He'd been doing it since he could remember.  
  
Sighing, the objects fell quietly, and his eyes opened. He could hear Aunt Petunia rummaging around upstairs. He knawed on his lip, closing eyes once again tightly, fingers curling into his palm and into fists. His heart ached, his breathing seemed hard in coming. And he wished with all his might that he had someone who loved him, who would tuck him in at night, and leave the light on.  
  
Tears fell down his cheek once more and as the first one dropped, a light grew, brighter and brighter enveloping the small child and then as quickly as it came, it left taking a green eyed, lightning-scarred boy away.  
  
In the forbidden forest, a white stag and black dog ran through the trees, splitting ways but always returning to one another. The dog barked and sat down on it's haunches, tail moving acrossed the leaves behind it. The stag looked down at the unlikely companion with an expression of long suffering in it's brown gaze. Both animals however looked up as a flash of white light went off in the forest.  
  
The dog looked up, and if it could have , it would have frowned to see no sign of a dark cloud in the night sky. Which meant that, that light couldn't have been lightning. He looked back to his companion who nodded and with another bark the dog bounded forward.  
  
Harry looked up from where he'd landed, frightened green eyes peering around. How'd he gotten here? It appeared to be a forest. . but there were no forests in his cupboard. He trembled, his uncle would be so angry. His gaze moved over to the right as he heard a bark. What if it was some animal. . what if it was going to eat him!? He shivered.  
  
Licking suddenly dry lips, he tried to swallow past a dry throat. He had to concentrate otherwise he'd lose it. And just as an over grown dog appeared, so did a small scruffy looking puppy, it's tail between it's legs, ears perched backward upon it's head.  
  
Sirius blinked at the puppy that sat in the middle of the clearing, and moving forward watched as it hunkered lower as if afraid. How had it gotten all the way out here? True there were odd things in the forest, and all sorts of animals lived there. .  
  
Giving a shake of his canine head he stood infront of it. The puppy turned over on it's back showing it's stomach in submission. Sirius nudged him with his muzzle and the puppy licked at it. Sirius snorted and backed up and upon second glance saw a distortion of the black fur, in what appeared to be a lightning shaped in lighter tones of gray.  
  
The puppy rolled back over on it's stomach and once it's eyes fell upon James, it yipped. Harry stared up at the large animal in fright, frozen for a moment. He couldn't understand why these two seemed so familiar, they were animals after all. However, as the stag moved forward, his own animal sense told him to hightail it, and that he did running behind the more familiar animal of the two.  
  
If James could have laughed he would have, which soon rang out in the forest as he became his own human form. "Looks like you got a friend there, Padfoot." He chuckled. The dog growled before transforming himself.  
  
"Yeah well at least I don't scare the living daylights out of it." he said, picking up the now struggling ball of fluff.  
  
"Where do you think he came from? It's kind of odd for a dog of all things to be out here." James said moving closer to look over the puppy.  
  
Sirius gave a shrug of his shoulders, long fingers scratching and petting the puppy, before tracing the gray mark. "Do you think we can keep him?"  
  
James shook his head. "Dogs aren't allowed. . it's only cats, birds, and toads."  
  
"Stupid rule, really." Sirius said, with a sigh of his own. True. . they broke quite a lot of said rules, but he doubted even HE could keep a dog under wraps. The puppy seemed to just melt against him though, looking up at him with tired green eyes. Now that he thought about it, green eyes were a little odd for a dog, weren't they? Perhaps it was a magical animal that they'd not yet discovered. . which meant it could be dangerous.  
  
"Besides maybe it's mother is around here somewhere. You better put it down Padfoot, and we should get back to Hogwarts, if Lily catches us she'll have both of our heads." James said, giving a roll of his eyes as he mentioned the girl that had been the bane of existence for the past five or so years.  
  
"I guess you're right," Sirius said, and reluctantly put the puppy down on the soft grass, and turning away began to walk through the forest, James beside him.  
  
"Too bad Pete didn't join us though," James said.  
  
"Yeah well it's not like he could have kept up with u-" Sirius started, but cut off suddenly, tilting his head slightly. "Did you hear that?"  
  
James frown and stopped to listen as well.  
  
Moments before as Sirius had set Harry down, he'd watched them go. The seemed safe enough. . he didn't want to stay here forever, and they were like him! He raced after them, yipping rather than barking, and as they turned toward the noise he quickly transformed and flung himself around the one who had been a dog's leg.  
  
"Don't leave me here please! I don't want to be eaten!" he cried, burrying his face in the other's robes.  
  
James and Sirius looked up at one another, stunned, and unsure of what they were to do now.  
  
"He just. .didn't he?" Sirius asked.  
  
James nodded, just as dumbfounded. What was going on here? He looked at the small boy who was trembling, holding onto his friends robes with a grip that looked like it could not be broken.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	2. magical puppies and lost boys

Back to You  
  
Part 2 - Magical Puppies and Lost Boys  
  
James stared at the little boy that clung to his best friend's leg. There was something very familiar about him, though how he could tell beneath the layer of dirt was beyond him. His gaze rose to meet Sirius's whom looked just as puzzled as what to do.  
  
Sirius licked dry lips before untangling the boy's arms from around his leg and bending down to his eye level. "You got a name Kid?" he asked.  
  
The answer was muffled but still clear enough for the two to understand, "Harry."  
  
"Where are your parents, Harry? Did you lose them?" he asked after a short pause. The obvious answer would have to be yes, but the only way to get answers was to ask.  
  
Harry rubbed a dusty sleeve across his eyes , wiping away the few tears that had formed there. "My parents w-were killed in a c-car crash when I was a b-baby." he said, stuttering over his words as he shifted his gaze from the dog-man to the other and back.  
  
James' eyes softened in sympathy, but that still left the question of, "How did you get here though?" he asked, glancing about the forest. And that he had survived all the things that dwelled within it.  
  
"I don't know!" he all but cried, "One minute I was in my cupboard and then I was here.. please don't leave me here alone." Harry wrung his hands together. To tell the truth he didn't know what was better, this forest, or his home. One thing was sure though, despite Vernon's girth, he wouldn't ever eat him. And this forest was scary.  
  
James sighed and stepped forward and picked the child up, patting his back as if to soothe away his fears. He had to wonder still how the boy had ended up here. . had he apperated? But he was so young! Then again he was an animagus, something completely impossible of it's own. But what did they do now?  
  
"Do you think we should go tell Dumbledore about this?" he asked, looking down into green eyes that were a shade or two darker than the one's he glared into every morning at breakfast.  
  
Sirius's own eyes widened. "Are you missing a few marbles James? You know he'll ask why we were in the Forbidden forest, which may I remind you has a reason for it's name, not to mention how we came out unscathed."  
  
"What do you suggest we do then?" James asked, eyeing his friend. He knew that look, the one that said that he was going to be drawn into more trouble than he was willing to get pulled into but that he'd do it anyway.  
  
"Well he is kind of small isn't he? He shouldn't be too noticeable. . not to mention your invisibility cloak. We could just watch him for a few days while we wait to see if anyone's missing a relative." Sirius said, fidgeting. They'd been standing there for quite some time, not exactly a good thing.  
  
James looked skeptical but a tug on his sleeve forced him to look downwards once again. "I promise I won't be trouble. . . I won't do . freakish things." he said softly. He felt safe in this man's arms, it felt familiar. He'd never been carried that he could remember when he was perfectly capable of walking. That had always been Dudley's privilege which might have been how Aunt Petunia had received the muscles to heft and fling a frying pan.  
  
That had been the clincher and James groaned while Sirius grinned. "Great! It's all settled then. On to Hogwarts!" he exclaimed, pointing in the general direction before transforming into the look-a-like grim that he became. Harry watched the dog pounce around like a puppy, amusement glittering in emerald eyes, though no laughter left his lips. He'd learned a long time ago to be silent, and before that.. . when had there been reason to laugh?  
  
They reached the Castle in good time, using one of the secret passages, they bypassed both Mrs Norris and Filch. The only problem left was making it through the common room undetected. True, it was generally late for anyone to still be awake, but there was still the possibility and James hadn't brought the invisibility cloak with him.  
  
He set Harry down, letting his feet touch the stone beneath before removing his arms. The boy seemed half asleep. "Harry? Could you become a dog again?" he asked. It was the only solution he could come up with.  
  
The child nodded and where once a young boy stood, a small scruffy puppy sat instead, tail wagging against the floor as he stared up at the two. Sirius smiled before turning to the portrait and giving the password. The painting moved aside and Harry jumped in surprise. He could have sworn that picture had moved. The Dursley's pictures never did anything like that.  
  
"After you," Sirius said, waiting for the puppy to walk in first. Harry obliged albeit slowly and yelped in surprise as he was picked up from behind. James chuckled as the puppy wiggled. As they entered the common room, it would appear that they'd been right for there sitting in the common room was the remaining two of the Marauders and one rather angry Lily Evans.  
  
Lily's eyes narrowed as the two boys walked in, and widened slightly at the bundle of fur that James was carrying. Instead of the angry inquisitive words that before were threatening to escape from her lips, another took up it's stead. "What is that?" Indeed that seemed to be the question on all those occupating the room since the discovery that the two were not where they should be.  
  
Sirius rubbed the back of his neck while James put on a charming grin. "It's my pet of course. Father sent him to me, me and Sirius were just off to the owlery to pick him up."  
  
"But, Dogs aren't allowed at Hogwarts." Lily said skeptically, as James let the puppy down. It crept toward her, and standing upon it's back legs, rested it's paws upon her leg, tail wagging. Who wouldn't melt under that?  
  
"He's a special case. . James' parents are going out of town and they couldn't find a dog sitter." Remus jumped in, gaining a thankful look from Sirius and James. The look he sent back at them though told that they were going to have to tell him the truth. They knew they'd won the girl over when she began to scratch the puppy behind it's ears.  
  
"He has the most unusual eyes. . is he magical?" she asked, glancing up.  
  
"I guess you could say that." James said, humor glinting in his eyes. Perhaps Harry being here wasn't such a bad thing after all, but he had to wonder. . how long could they keep him a secret?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	3. Transfigurations and Relatives

Back to You  
  
Part 3 - Of Transfigurations and Relatives  
  
Obviously the secret wasn't going to last for very long, for just as Lily climbed the steps for bed, Remus turned a penetrating gaze on James.  
  
"Nu uh, point that look somewhere else," he said pointing at Sirius. "It was his idea."  
  
"Thanks James." Sirius said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Remus' gaze turned inquisitive as he looked from the small dog and back to the other two. "Did you transfigure this? I must say. . well done."  
  
James and Sirius exchanged glances.  
  
"Though the green eyes were probably a bit much."  
  
Peter nodded in agreement looking at the puppy that sat in the middle of the common room, tongue lolling as it panted. Feeling sorry for the animal, even if it were transfigured he placed a glass of water down on the floor for it. "Thirsty?" he asked quietly and jumped startled and shock as the animal quickly became a human instead, a little boy who nodded and reached for the glass.  
  
Peter squeaked, reminiscent of his animagus form, and Remus eyes widened, while Sirius and James just groaned. Harry paused in raising the glass to his lips, afraid he'd done something wrong. His hands began to shake and the water sloshed against the rim.  
  
Remus looked from the child to the two boys, "What. .did. you do? Where'd he come from?"  
  
"We don't know really Moony, we found him in the forest." James explained.  
  
"Yeah, can we keep him?" Sirius whined trying to divert the building tension. It didn't seem to work though because Remus' gaze only narrowed.  
  
"And you didn't think to go to Dumbledore about him?" his voice raised to an angry and lethal whisper, unable to yell for fear of waking the whole House.  
  
Harry trembled at the look in the brown haired boys eyes and crept near James and slipped his hand into the others, hiding his face in the his leg. James looked downward and placed a comforting hand on the child's back. "Remus that's enough, you're scaring him. We'll talk to Dumbledore tomorrow."  
  
Sirius sighed. "Wonderful, I guess I should start clearing my schedule now, I don't need to be a seer to predict the detentions in my future."  
  
"I'm sorry," a small voice followed the diatribe, green eyes looking up at Sirius woefully.  
  
Sirius buckled under the sad gaze. "it's not your fault Harry, we probably would have been caught at some point anyway." The child still looked unsure and Sirius tried to give him what he hoped looked like a reassuring grin. Those green eyes turned away from him though as Peter began to speak.  
  
"So your name is Harry? I'm Peter." The rat animagus introduced himself, over his shock finally.  
  
"Like the pumpkin eater." Harry murmured to himself, trying to think of ways he could remember all these names. Curious eyes landed on the brown haired boy, his hand relaxing in James' own.  
  
"I'm Remus," there was a pause as he looked from the little boy to James. There was a resemblance there, a large one, and if he hadn't known better he'd think Harry was the other's younger brother. Perhaps he was an unknown cousins of James, and then their problem would be solved before it began. "Harry. . what's your last name?"  
  
Harry's grip once again tightened, as he debated whether he should tell them or not. Finally though he answered, "Potter. . I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"Well that makes everything easier, he must be a relative of yours James. . he does look a lot like you now that I think about it." Sirius said, remembering his thoughts from earlier.  
  
James stared down at the child before shaking his head. "As far as I know, I don't have any more relatives with my last name, my father was an only child, but then I'm not sure about my grandfather. I suppose I could write to Dad and see if he knows anything."  
  
The other's nodded, and Harry yawned, leaning against the other a little more. "I think for right now though we should get to bed before Lily decides to come back down and have our heads." Remus said as he made his way to the stairs, the other's following.  
  
The next morning found James waking up with a small body curled up against him for warmth. It took him a few moments to remember everything from yesterday, and mentally groaned. Knowing Remus, the first thing they'd be doing this morning would be going to Dumbledore. While Remus was just as much a Marauder as the rest of their group, when something got serious he made sure things were taken care of.  
  
James layed there for a few moments as Harry curled in closer to him, and a swell of protectiveness rose within him. He wondered idly if this was what one felt for a younger sibling, before Sirius threw the curtains aside, causing his arm to raise and block out the sun.  
  
"Time to rise and shine." The boy otherwise known as Padfoot said.  
  
"yeah I'll rise, but I'm not going to shine," James grumbled before rolling out of bed, reaching over to wake Harry up only to find sleepy green eyes already open and looking around slightly disoriented before landing on James.  
  
It was only about half an hour later that they were headed toward the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office, Harry hidden beneath James' cloak. Each of them wondering what would happen once they got there. 


End file.
